


Rannveig's Fast

by sy62697



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluffy, Haven't wrote skyrim much sorry, Magic, Missions, Oneshot, Onmund is adorable, Reader uses swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy62697/pseuds/sy62697
Summary: And Onmund's Fall. Good thing he isn't traveling alone. (ReaderXOnmund)





	Rannveig's Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Skyrim fic in a VERY LONG TIME, so constructive criticism is very much encouraged xD I'm so hyped for the special edition, and I'm hoping to start writing more skyrim stuff soon ^^ I have a story I started and I may finish it, depends on how much I get done ^^  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skyrim! All copyrights belong to their rightful owners!

“Are you sure this is the place?”

You looked back at Onmund with a reassuring grin, crouched behind a boulder at the base of an enormous ruin: Rannveig’s Fast. The man was always so cautious when it came to adventuring, you assumed it must have been after the incident with the College. Although, it wasn't always a bad thing to be cautious, hence why you were currently lowered to the ground so as not to be seen by the ghost walking around the steps before you. Plus it was cute to see Onmund like this.

“Of course,” you smiled as you looked back ahead, sneaking out from behind the boulder and inching closer to your target, withdrawing your blade while keeping a spell in your left hand just in case. The ghost was muttering words as you approached, getting ready to attack it from behind; however, it suddenly became aware of Onmund’s presence from behind you.

_“Stay back! I-I don't want to hurt you!”_ You rose an eyebrow at this exclamation. An enemy that didn't want to hurt you? 

_“I don't have a choice. I'm sorry!”_ It cried as it suddenly lunged at Onmund, ghostly sword in hand. You immediately swiped at it as a reaction, doing enough damage to cause it to crumble into a pile of glowing ash. Damn, all those hours of sharpening the blade finally paid off!

You noticed Onmund’s look of relief as it was defeated, making you send him a lopsided smile. He noticed, a blush dusting across his cheeks as he shot you a questioning look.

“What's with that look?” he asked, confusion clear in his voice. You simply chuckled before grabbing a few stray coins from the pile of ash, looking at his ocean blue eyes as you turned on your heel towards the entrance.

“Nothing, I just didn't know you were scared of a little ol’ ghost~”

“I am not! It just surprised me, that's all.”

~

After making your way through a very short pathway and taking out two more ghosts and a Draugr, to say you were unsettled would have been the understatement of the century. Ever since the first ghost, your mind had been trying to comprehend it's apology. But now, after the others apologized as well, you knew that something was definitely going on behind the scenes. The ghosts were being held against their will, something you had only seen glimpses of in other cave systems and such. In order for a ghost to be held like this, something terrible must have happened to them, something they can't escape. That didn't sit well with you, and it was obvious by your now-alert posture. Onmund took notice.

“Hey, faring well? Afraid of those ghosts?” he lightly chuckled, smiling when he saw you shake your head with a sigh, a smile on your lips as well. It was hard to be anything but content around him and his infectious optimism. He looked up and around a bit, seeing a sight he had begun to recognize just up ahead.

“Oh, a Word Wall! That must be why you’re like that,” he spoke to himself more than anything. You had noticed the wall a bit ago, as well as the chest, but you were more concerned with the word of power on the wall. Standing up, you took a breath and followed the ethereal chanting, walking more to the left side of the chest. Your vision grew a little dark at the edges as a strange tingling began to cover your body as you read the glowing words before you; you barely noticed the darkness just to your right. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath as the knowledge filled your soul, repeating the word in your head as you felt your spirit seem to grow stronger. You felt powerful, like a tree with a river flowing through its core.

Not hearing anything behind you after opening your eyes, you turned around to find...nothing. No Onmund. You called out his name in curiosity, looking around as you took a step toward the chest.

And then you saw it. That dark spot in your vision from before as a gaping hole before the chest. You quickly opened the chest to find it was empty. It was a trap. Panic set in as you looked over the edge, seeing Onmund panting heavily in shallow water, now another prisoner in what looked to be a cage; although, he was the only live one. Just as you were about to call out to him, another voice rang through the silence.

“Ha! One down, one to go.”

Your eyes narrowed as you realized it was all a setup, deciding to find a better way to Onmund. You quickly left the area and spotted a lit doorway. Following it, you found a gate with a lever on the other side. If adventuring taught you anything, it was that there was always another lever.

You sneakily took down two more ghosts before finding the lever and some loot, hurriedly making your way back to the door and towards the voice of Onmund. As you rounded a corner, you came into view of more cages, the voices now much more clear.

“She won't fall for your tricks, trust me,” Onmund scoffed at the man walking around the cage. You snuck over closer, able to see that the man was a mage of some sort. Your eyes narrowed as you noticed the dead bodies littering the area and in other cages. This man definitely deserved to see what was at the end of your blade.

“You weren't as bright as you thought, and greed can be very tempting.”

You snuck closer, catching Onmund’s eye. He saw this and kept up the act.

“At least I'm not afraid to fight my opponents,” he scrutinized the mage before him. “My magic has been growing stronger by the day.”

“This is where you’re wrong. I don't need you dead, I need you _alive_. What good is an experiment that can't react?”

Yep, this fucker definitely needed to die.

Sneaking up behind the man, you used your might to jam the blade into his back and twist what you could to do more damage. The man wailed and quickly turned around, his hands glowing with magic flames as he charged what looked like a fireball. Before you could blink, you felt the burning of fire around as an explosion shook you. But you just marched forward, sword ready as you swung for another attack. He was already low on health after the first attack, this would finish him off. Bringing the blade down, he cried out in pain as he collapsed, his body lifeless. Good riddance.

You were about to heal yourself when your burns began to repair suddenly, your body no longer feeling like it just blew up. Eyes wide, you looked back to see Onmund healing you from inside the cage, and your heart swelled. To see his passionate eyes as he healed you, it was a moment that you lived for. It was the reason you chose him to adventure with you. He could have stayed at Winterhold, or gone anywhere he pleased, but he wanted to be with you and you were more than excited to have him tag along.

Bringing his hand down when you were completely healed, Onmund sent you a sheepish smile. “Mind getting me out of here, love?”

Oh, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. You put a hand to your chin, acting dramatically as if in thought.

“It's interesting though, Onmund. Usually I'm the reckless one and you’re the cautious one. How embarrassing it must be to have fallen for this simple trap,” you chuckled, seeing his face light up crimson.

“I-It wasn't my fault! I was worried because you started acting really serious,” he tried to defend, blushing to his ears when he heard you laughing heartily, folding his arms over his chest. Your laughing settled down as you found his strange acting quite adorable.

“Is that the story you’ll tell?”

“(N-Name),” he whined weakly, growing slightly agitated, “The water’s soaked my boots and nearly to my knees now, and it isn't exactly the warmest.”

Gods was he adorable.

“Alright, I yield. Give me one moment,” you grinned to him as you kneeled before the lock, fidgeting with your Skeleton Key until it gave a click and released. You stepped out of the way as Onmund opened the gate with a relieved sigh. You both began walking towards the exit, Onmund grumbling about his soaked boots. As you passed by a table, you suddenly stopped and quickly backtracked a few steps. Facing the table, you picked up some spare gold before your eyes settled on a strange floating gem, the strawberry colored gem rotating above its box ominously. Onmund stopped up ahead.

“Find anything useful?” he asked with a curious glance at the gem before you stuffed it into the pouch at your waist. You smiled and continued on, showing him the way out.

“The reason for this little straying off the path,” you replied to him, hearing him sigh a bit under his breath.

“That's the third one you’ve found since I joined you. Just how many are there?”

“Twenty-four,” you quickly answered, showing him back to the open area where the fallen enemies still remained. You couldn't help but make a quick comment, “Remember to watch your step, Onmund. Don't want you falling again,” you teased. However, Onmund simply chuckled behind you, making you look back at him with a soft smile.

“I fell long ago, trust me.”


End file.
